


Blood War (The 14th Clan)- Zinnia

by braincells



Series: The 14th Clan Illustrations [10]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fanart, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-21
Updated: 2017-05-21
Packaged: 2018-11-03 07:19:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10962414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/braincells/pseuds/braincells
Summary: Portrait of Zinnia, daughter of Lexa and Clarke, Chapter Seventeen"...Zinnia and Jago were gifted with their mother’s cheekbones and full lips. The genetic similarities stopped there though. These two teenagers were distinctly the making of Clarke Griffin. The two blue-eyed blondes were in striking contrast to the dark hair and sea foam green eyes of their sister Dahlia."





	Blood War (The 14th Clan)- Zinnia

**Author's Note:**

  * For [theoriginalwhatsubtext](https://archiveofourown.org/users/theoriginalwhatsubtext/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Blood War (The 14th Clan)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10647642) by [theoriginalwhatsubtext](https://archiveofourown.org/users/theoriginalwhatsubtext/pseuds/theoriginalwhatsubtext). 



[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/consensio/34666751951/in/dateposted-public/)

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, it's been some time in the make.


End file.
